


Friendship and Pumpkin Pie

by NicNack4U



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autumn, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Complete, Edible Chocolate Coins, F/M, Ficlet, Friendship/Love, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Not Canon Compliant, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, October, One Shot, POV Harry Potter, Pumpkin pie, Pumpkins, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: "A loud crunch rang out loud as we all ate the first bite of the pumpkin pie. There were coins laced in it. Edible chocolate coins."





	Friendship and Pumpkin Pie

A loud crunch rang out loud as we all ate the first bite of the pumpkin pie. There were coins laced in it. Edible chocolate coins. Hermione'd asked the House Elves to make the pies for us. I offered, knowing they knew that the Dursleys make me cook for them, but Hermione refused. I was confused at first, of couse, because I knew that she's all for the rights of House Elves. I asked her why, and she said, "I just think that we should have a nice, quiet and stress-free day." 

I agreed wholeheartedly and enthusiastically agreed when she suggested we eat outside. We bumped into Neville on the way, so we asked him if he'd like to join us. 

"S-sure," he shyly accepted our invitation with a small grin. 

"S-so, not to be rude or nosy, or anything and I'm sorry if I am but, there's been talk that your friendship with Ron and Ginny is over," Neville said in-between polite bites of the dessert. 

Hermione and I paused and looked at each other, having a quick, silent conversation. I looked at her in question. She gave me a small nod. 

"Neville," she said slowly and carefully. "Harry and I... we... aren't friends with Ron and Ginny anymore." 

"But we are still friends with the other Weasley kids," I added. 

"Oh," Neville replied. "Does it have anything to do with Ron being a complete git this year?" 

"Yes," Hermione and I answered. 

"Oh," Neville said again. 

"Look," I said, "Can we please just not worry about them right now?" 

"Yeah," Neville replied with a friendly grin. "Sure thing, Harry."

"Thanks, Nev," I breathed out in relief. 

After we'd finished eating, we just sat there, talking quietly. Enjoying each other's company. Neville looked on in surprise as Hermione leaned her head on my shoulder and looped her hands around my arm. 

"Oi, when did that start?" he asked us with a teasing grin. Hermione and I shared a look. "After Ron started being an idiot. Ginny and him were saying all sorts of rubbish, so we cut all ties with those two for good." 

"I'm glad something good came out of this whole mess, then," Neville commented with a genuine, friendly grin. "And I'm not just talking about Ron and Ginny. I mean the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It's been absolutely mad, so far." 

"Definitely," Me and Hermione agreed wholeheartedly with Neville. 


End file.
